El Reencuentro
by Jhatzvana
Summary: Despues de varios años, Len decide regresar a Japon para ver denuevo a sus amigos...en especial a cierta persona..Muchas aventuras proximamente! --Yaoi-- LenxHoro Capitulo 2 Up!
1. El Reencuentro

Hola!! Este es mi primer fic y decidí que seria de Shaman King porque esa serie me gusta mucho y llevo mucho leyendo fanfics y viendo la serie (ya tengo el manga siiii ) Bueno sin mas preámbulos...TA DA! EL FIC!!

A propósito, Shaman King le pertenece a Hiroyuki Talei

Cap. 1: "La llegada"

Frío.

Hacia frío en ese lugar.

Sentía como la nieve tocaba su piel. Sentía frío hasta los huesos. Un frío cruel y despiadado, no como esos dulces inviernos que le recordaban a su amado Horo, este era diferente, y deseaba salir de ahí en ese instante, en ese preciso momento. Necesitaba sentir el calor del ser que mas amaba: Horo-Horo.

-Horo.....- Articuló su nombre en un susurro.

Despertó respirando agitadamente en su casa de China mientras poco a poco regresaba a la realidad. Ya era suficiente: constantemente soñaba con ese frío, ese que le helaba la sangre, que le detenía el corazón. Necesitaba volver a ver a su amado ainu antes de que esa soledad acabara con el.

Tenia que regresar y nadie lo impediría ya que después de ser derrotado su padre se aisló de todo contacto humano y para sus familiares el no era ya algo muy importante o por lo menos eso aparentaban ya que no le prestaban atención ni se interesaban por el pero...su hermana. La única que se había preocupado por el, no podía abandonarla tal vez...¡eso es! La llevaría con el a Japón y ahí construirían su vida. Si.... Esa idea lo emocionaba y deseaba salir en ese instante por lo cual salio de la cama de un brinco para dirigirse al gran comedor.

Ahí se encontraba su hermana que al parecer no llevaba mucho tiempo despierta.

-Hermana- Dijo con ánimos en su voz.

-¿Que sucede, Len?- Notaba sorpresa en su voz ya que, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia. Desde que habían regresado la notaba mas desanimada.

-Te tengo noticias-

-Dime– Dijo para llevarse un bocado a la boca.

-Regresare a Japón– Su hermana casi se atraganta con el bocado que había tomado.

-¡¿Hablas enserio Len?!– Pregunto con emoción Jun.

-Si– contestó –Lo decidí esta mañana. Puedes acompañarme si gustas-.

-¡¡Por supuesto que si, hermano!!- El rostro de la joven del cabello verde se había iluminado con una gran sonrisa. – Iré a preparar todo para nuestra partida, tu también ve y arréglate que todavía sigues en pijama- Es cierto Len se había emocionado tanto con la idea que no se molesto en cambiarse.

-Si, ya voy- Dijo el shaman chino antes de marcharse.

Los hermanos Tao se encontraban en el avión junto con sus espíritus acompañantes (N/A: ¿Que? Nos los iban a dejar ¿o si?) Jun dormía pacíficamente mientras que el joven de ojos dorados pensaba solo en cierto peliazulado.

-"¿Que voy a hacer? Es decir, llego de improvisto, nadie me espera pero Yoh siempre nos recibe muy bien...Aunque... ¿Horo-Horo seguirá ahí? Si claro, ese perezoso debió haberse quedado con Yoh... ¿o no? ¿Habra regresado a Hokkaido? ¿Como me recibirá? Si es que esta ahí claro... pero... y si lo esta... ¿Todavía se acordara de mi? Claro... quien olvida al gran Len Tao pero... ¿Y si no? Entonces lo haré acordarse de mí...de alguna manera u otra. No volveré a separarme de ti"- Pudo distinguirse una sonrisa en el rostro el shaman.

Después de varias horas de vuelo los jóvenes Tao llegaron al fin al aeropuerto de Tokio, ahora solo faltaba dirigirse al pueblo de Fumbari donde tenían planeado hospedarse en un hotel e ir a visitar a sus amigos de vez en cuando, aunque, el sabia muy bien que Yoh les ofrecería hospedaje y no sonaba nada mal volver como los viejos tiempos.

A los dos se les notaba entusiasmados inclusive a sus espíritus ya que a lo largo del torneo se fueron haciendo mas amigos de los demás espíritus y se notaba, ya que, Bason había reducido un poco su rendimiento desde que regresaron y a Lee Bruce Long se veía mas gris de lo normal a parte del hecho de que Bason le hiciera constantes preguntas como: "Señorito Len, ¿hoy si llamara a sus amigos?" o "Amo Len ¿No extraña al joven Yoh y a los demás?" que ya lo tenían harto aunque...por mas que lo quisiera ocultar los extrañaba, y mucho en especial a cierto ainu que ya no podía seguir sin escuchar su voz es por eso que el día anterior había tomado a todos de sorpresa con su repentina decisión.

Se veían muchas personas caminando de aquí para allá... de allá para acá eso hacia que se sintiera mareado ya que por su aun falta de altura la gente asaba a través de el para seguir su camino así que decidieron tomar el tren.

Fue muy fácil conseguir los boletos a Fumbari ya que ellos habían llevado mucho dinero consigo y no había muchas personas que quisieran viajar al pueblo de Fumbari aparte, ellos viajaban en primera clase así que viajaban cómodos y rodeados de lujo.

Len solo iba pensando en los viejos tiempos donde competían en el torneo de shamanes y en como todo de ser tan difícil y delicado volvió a la normalidad con una gran facilidad, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mirando hacia la ventana hasta que una conversación ininterrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Quiero comprar algunas cosas para nuestros amigos antes de llegar ya que seria algo descortés llegar sin nada así que quiero que apuntes algunas cosas- Le decía la chica peliverde a su espíritu. (N/A: ¿Los zombis saben escribir?)

-Veamos...para Yoh compraremos un collar nuevo, a Ana le llevo muchos recuerdos de China, para Manta la enciclopedia de todo la información de los países del mundo, para Tamao le compraremos un lindo pañuelo rosa (N/A: Mas rosa para la colección), para Ryu un casco nuevo, para Pilika un suéter azul que vaya con su cabello y para Horo-Horo...- Jun decía cada cosa mientras Lee Bruce Long anotaba todo.

Len había escuchado todo sin quitar la mirada de la ventana y le sorprendió que su hermana se haya detenido en esa persona.

-Len- Lo llamo su hermana -¿Qué le podemos llevar al joven Horo-Horo?-

-No lo se- Dijo intentando que pareciera no darle importancia.

-¡Ya se! Le daremos una banda nueva- Jun sonrió y Lee Bruce Long seguía anotando. –Me parece que la que tenia ya esta algo vieja, ya que nunca se la quitaba, ¿No lo crees hermano?-

-Si, Jun como digas- Seguía intentando restarle importancia paro su hermana hacia que pensara más en el ainu sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estomago.

-Ay, Len, ¿Por qué lo tomas tan a la ligera? Horo-Horo es tu mejor amigo ¿no?-

-¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!- El joven shaman se levantó de su asiento con el rostro completamente sonrojado y su grito había hecho captado la atención de los demás pasajeros.

-Lo negaste tan rápido que eso significa que si- Su hermana lo conocía muy bien y ahora le sonreía de manera juguetona.

-...- El Tao aun sonrojado solo dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo y se sentó silenciosamente.

Ya habían pasado varias horas mas y los jóvenes con sus espíritus habían llegado al pueblo de Fumbari.

Tomaron un taxi hacia uno de los mas lujosos hoteles porque primero que nada debían instalarse en algún sitio.

Ya en el hotel desempacaron sus cosas y decidieron ir a visitar a sus amigos al día siguiente ya que ese viaje había sido muy agotador.

-Señorito Len, ya hemos llegado ¿Qué no esta emocionado de que vera al fin a sus amigos?- Bason, al igual que Len (aunque no lo demostrara) ya tenia muchos deseos de volver a verlos. Sin mencionar a cierto peliazulado.

-Pues si Bason, te seré sincero ya que estos últimos años he estado muy solo- Len esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa aun sin voltear a su espíritu.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, Len- Al parecer su hermana habia escuchado la conversación.

-¡HERMANA!- El shaman de ojos dorados no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermana haciendo que la sangre subiera a sus mejillas -...-

-No es para que te avergüences- Decía su hermana con su habitual sonrisa –No hay nada de malo en extrañar a los amigos-.

-Gra...gracias- El shaman chino aun se encontraba algo apenado. Y para respuesta su hermana solo sonrió al igual que su espíritu ya que estaban muy felices de que Len haya expresado sus sentimientos.

-Bueno hermano, ya es hora de que vayamos a descansar ya que mañana es el gran día-.

-Si hermana, buenas noches-

-Que descanses-

Y cada uno se fue a su cuarto a descansar. Mañana seria el día en que los volvería a ver. A sus amigos...a Yoh...a Manta...a Horo. En la oscuridad se pudo distinguir una dulce sonrisa en el rostro del shaman.

-"Espera un poco"- pensaba el joven chino antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Continuara....

Que tal! Aquí se presenta Shikon-Girl con su primerito fanfic por favor reguo reviews ya que mi historia perdio algo de trama porque me tarde mucho en escribirlo y necesito apoyo TT por favor acepto quejas, tomatazos, reclamos...felicitaciones () lo que sea! Por favor solo hagan clic en el botoncito de "Submit review" y al menos un saludito...bueno gracias por leerlo! (aunque se que no lo hacen U.U)

Bueno, se despide,

ShikonGirl


	2. Un paseo por la ciudad

Hola!! Aquí esta denuevo la menos popular ShikonGirl para presentarles el siguiente capitulo de "El Reencuentro" Se que me tarde demasiado en actualizar pero tuve algunos problemillas emocionales a ver si decidía continuarlo o eliminarlo U.U a parte del hecho de que se me bloqueó el cerebro completamente. Bueno principalmente muchas gracias a todas las personas que mandaron un review...ya que me sentí muy feliz de que les agradara mi fic, al final dejare todos los agradecimientos, este fic es para ustedes!

Bueno ahora si! El Fic!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 2 "El paseo por la ciudad"

Los rayos de luz ya penetraban por las cortinas del hotel y escuchó como el despertador comenzó a sonar.

BIPBIP BIPBIP BIPBIP

-Ahhh...- Pudo verse un brazo saliendo debajo de las cobijas dando pequeños golpecitos en el mueble buscando donde se encontraba el despertador.

-Señorito Len, ya levántese- El espíritu se acercaba flotando en forma de orbe hacia su amo. (N/A: Ya no supe ni que poner porque...¿Los espíritus duermen?)

-Bason, ¿Qué hora es?- El rostro del shaman se separo adormilado del colchón con toda su violácea cabellera despeinada (N/A: ¿Soy la única a la que Len le parece lindo cuando esta soñoliento?)

-Son las 6 de la mañana, amo-

-Oh...el viaje si que fue agotador- Decía el joven de ojos dorados ya levantándose de la cama.

-Estoy seguro de eso, señorito Len pero, ¿no quería usted darle una gran sorpresa a sus amigos?-

-Si, pero lo mas probable es que todavía sigan dormidos...- Dijo el shaman chino tallándose un ojo para después estirarse. –"Y que Yoh esta despierto gracias a Ana y el perezoso de Horo Horo ha de seguir roncando como acostumbra"- Pens

-Tiene razón amo...entonces...¿Que tal si sale a dar una vuelta al pueblo mientras espera?-

-Me parece buena idea - Dijo ya completamente despierto –¿Jun ya despertó?

–Si, en estos momentos se encuentra en su habitación-

-Este bien, iré a tomar un baño, avisa a mi hermana que voy a salir-

-Como usted diga-

---------------------

-Ahhh...no tenia idea de que Tokio fuera tan...popular-Decía difícilmente caminando entre una gran cantidad de gente.

-Si amo, lo se- contesto su espíritu

-Bason, elévate y dime cual es el edifico mas cercano, necesito salir de aquí- Len ya se encontraba sofocado por la multitud que iba y venia

-Si, señorito- Bason obedeció y al instante desapareció en el cielo

-Vamos Bason, apresúrate- Después pudo divisar a su espíritu acercándose denuevo a la calle

-Señorito, al parecer el edificio mas cercano es la torre de Tokio-

-¿Y hacia donde queda?-

-Hacia allá- Contesto su espíritu señalando hacia una dirección

-Esta bien, vamos-

------------------

-¡Espéreme señorito por favor!!- Gritaba el espíritu a su amo con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza

-Vamos Bason, mientras más rápido carra mas rápido saldré de aquí-Decía Len entrecortadamente mientras corría a gran velocidad

-Lo se señorito pero...¿porque se detiene?- Preguntó el espíritu cuando vio al joven de ojos dorados detenerse frente a la torre

-Hemos llegado- Dijo el shaman apreciando la altura del monumento para después comenzar a caminar a su interior

-¿A donde va, amo?-

-Pues adentro, ¿A dónde mas?-

-E...espéreme!- Gritó el espíritu antes de seguir a su amo al interior.

------------------

Y habiendo entrado se veía algo solo, tal vez seria porque la gente estaba trabajando pero, en fin, había encontrado la paz que buscaba pero, no seria mala idea apreciar a toda la ciudad desde la altura y ya era hora de que volviera con su hermana y no le quedaba mucho tiempo a si que decidió buscar el elevador lo mas rápido posible.

Después de buscarlo, encontró el elevador con un letrero que decía: "ELEVADOR EN MAL ESTADO SUGERIMOS USAR LAS ESCALERAS. DISCULPE LAS MOLESTIAS"

-Oh maldición...ya no me queda tiempo- Dijo el shaman entrando al elevador

-Pero señorito, el elevador se encuentra en mal estado se puede lesionar-

-No molestes Bason, no va a pasar nada- Decía el joven antes de que se cerraran las puertas del elevador.

------------------

PING

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el ultimo piso dejando salir al shaman chino y a su espíritu

-Lo ves Bason, te dije que nada sucedería- Dijo triunfante el shaman a su espíritu

-Si amo...pero, ¡mire que hermosa vista!-

-Si tienes razón-

A través del vidrio podía contemplarse toda la ciudad con los luminosos rayos de luz de la mañana reflejados en las ventanas y la gente paseándose de aquí para allá en un movimiento sincronizado y a lo lejos el sol entre las nubes se observaban con un brillo hipnotizador (N/A: Lo digo como si hubiera estado ahí XD)

-Lo ves Bason, te dije que valdría la pena- Le dijo sin apartar la vista del paisaje

-Tenía razón señorito, pero será mejor que nos vayamos ya con sus amigos-

-Esta bien, andando-

------------------

El shaman se encontraba muy nervioso afuera de la pensión Asakura frente a la puerta. Ese era el momento, debía tocar y encontrarse nuevamente con sus amigos...pero ¿Qué le dirían?, ¿Ahí estarían? ¿Por qué estaba todo tan calmado? Lo mejor seria averiguarlo...

DING DONG

El chino trago saliva y antes de poder arrepentirse la puerta se abrió y tras ella estaba su querido "amigo" que para el era algo más: Horo Horo

-¿Eres tú........Len?-

----------------------------------------------------

Continuara.........

Que tal amantes del yaoi!!!!!! Aki esta denuevo ShikonGirl con otro fracaso no tienen idea de las ganas que me dieron de continuar pero decidí mejor dejarlo en suspenso...primero que nada PERDOOONNNNNN POR EL RETRASOO pero me dio un blokeo total y no tenia idea de lo que seguiría...pero gracias a algunas horas de ver televisión una nueva idea ha surgido

Se que este me quedo mas cortito pero ahora que tengo la idea no me tardare tanto en actualizar y ya acepto reviews anonimos asi que por favor el que de verdad quiera saber que pasa que le pike al pekeño botoncito de "submit review" y vera que pronto actualizare dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews que me envien me tardare en actualizar asi k andando y a mandarme lo k kieran

Ahora si los reviews:

**GabZ: **Pues si, el tuyo fue mi primer review y te agradezco mucho que lo hayas dejado de verdad te esta gustando mi historia?? Que bueno espero que sigas dejando reviews y lamento dejarte con el suspenso...pero ya veras como pronto todo se pondrá en acción jejeje

**Vickyng: **A mi también me alegra saber que no soy la única nueva en esto y ya leí tus otros fanfics y tu también eres muy buena! Y después que volví a leer mi fic me di cuenta que si me pase un poquitín con el sentimentalismo y estoy intentando arreglarlo MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!!

**Pilikita y Kororito: **Aki esta la continuación espero que te haya gustado!! Gracias por tu review!! Y espero que tu también sigas igual de bien porque he leído tus ficS también!! Espero que algún día hablemos por el msn GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!!

**Mailyn Asakura: **Que bueno que te este gustando!! A mi no U.U

Pero muhcas gracias por leer mis tonterias y MUCHAS MUHCAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW me anima a seguir bueno nos vemos!

**Kanna Asakura: **De verdad te gusto mi fanfic sin gustarte la pareja?? O.O wow que bueno!! Me alegro mucho!! Pues aki esta la continuación espero que tambien te haya gustado bueno nos vemos!!

DENUEVO MUHCAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU REVIEW!!! ME HACEN MUY FELIZ!!

Bueno ya es todo

Se despide

ShikonGirl091


End file.
